The Last Time
by R.B.Winters
Summary: Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había hecho esto… De alguna manera siempre terminaba de la misma forma, en el mismo lugar y con el mismo sentimiento de culpa. MODERN AU! Helsa One-shot.


**_DISCLAIMER:_** Los personajes involucrados en este Fic pertenecen a Disney y a sus leales súbditos, todo lo escrito fue sacado de mi desquiciada mente. También quisiera agregar que la imagen fue saca de Internet. Por lo tanto, no me pertenece.

 _"This is the last time i'm asking you this,_

 _Put my name at the top of your list"_

* * *

 ** _The Last Time_**

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había hecho esto…

De alguna manera siempre terminaba de la misma forma, en el mismo lugar y con el mismo sentimiento de culpa.

De alguna manera siempre terminaba viendo la puerta blanca del apartamento 13 del hermoso edificio en el centro de Nueva York. Aunque se habían mudado juntos su prometida aún no tenía el corazón de vender su "reino de aislamiento y soledad", como ella solía llamarlo.

Levantó sus ojos verdes al escuchar la puerta abrirse y sus ojos se suavizaron al verla.

Sus cabellos rubios platinados estaban en una desordenada trenza, sus ojos azules rojos y cristalizados por haber llorado. Incluso pudo notar la línea de las lágrimas que se encontraba en sus mejillas.

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido al sentir esos zafiros clavándose en lo más profundo de su ser.

Y de la nada, todo se sintió bien nuevamente.

* * *

Lo observó desde el marco de la puerta.

La situación se repetía una y otra vez, ya no sabía cuántas veces había pasado por esto.

Sus ojos esmeraldas mostraban arrepentimiento, sabía que llevaba su mejor disculpa para convencerla de volver con él… _Otra vez._

Se sintió romperse debajo de sus ojos, no había ningún lugar en donde esconderse. Eran solo Ella y él.

Observó cómo llevaba su mano hacía su cabello para despeinarlos más de lo que estaban. Hans siempre se encontraba en un buen estado, su traje nunca presentaba ninguna arruga y su cabello siempre estaba perfectamente peinado, casi como un príncipe salido de un cuento de hadas.

No podía decir que este era el caso.

-Elsa- Escuchó pronunciar su nombre-

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, se había prometido que iba ser la última vez que lo iba a tener en su puerta de esta manera. No podía hacerlo de nuevo, ya se había cansado de llorar por siempre la misma cosa, una y otra vez.

-Lo siento- Pronunció el pelirrojo- Prometo que no volverá a pasar-

Sus esmeraldas mostraban sinceridad, pero ella ya había vivido esta escena las otras veces y sabía cómo iba a terminar todo.

Él ahogado en su trabajo, y ella llorando porque su prometido había olvidado _otra vez_ la cena de su aniversario.

Trató de entenderlo… Sabía que era su sueño manejar su propia compañía, y cuando obtuvo el puesto de presidente la había invitado a cenar y esa misma noche le había propuesto matrimonio.

Y ella aceptó sin pensarlo, después de todo ella lo veía como el hombre perfecto, el amor de su vida.

Los últimos meses habían sido tan felices, planeando la boda lentamente sin ningún apuro ya que querían sacar provecho de su tiempo juntos al máximo.

Pero luego él empezó a tener más trabajo, más horas, más cargas, más reuniones, menos tiempo para ella…

Aún recuerda el extraño sentimiento que había sentido cuando la había llamado para cancelar su cita al parque, pero se había puesto es su lugar y lo había dejado pasar. Después de todo vivían juntos y lo vería cuando llegara al departamento que habían comprado juntos.

Al pasar los días, sin darse cuenta, su vida se volvió monótona. Era siempre la misma rutina, levantarse, desayunar juntos, despedirse y verse nuevamente a la noche, y si tenía suerte tal vez el pelirrojo salía temprano y cenaban afuera, pero eso solo pasaba muy pocas veces.

Aun así, todo eso no se comparaba con el desgarrado sentimiento que sintió cuando Hans se había olvidado de ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Aunque durante toda la celebración fingió una sonrisa, cuando todos sus amigos se fueron su máscara se derrumbó y lloró hasta que su prometido llegó desesperadamente al departamento con un ramo de flores.

Esa noche él se había disculpado hasta que ella lo perdonó, pero la había lastimado nuevamente.

Esa fue la primera vez que él le prometió que nunca más iba a suceder.

Y también la primera vez que ella le dijo que la ponga como una de sus mayores prioridades.

Y luego vino la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta….

Había olvidado su cena de aniversario, por tercera vez… Ya que la rubia tuvo que posponerla varías veces porque él se encontraba muy ocupado para asistir.

-Aun no es tarde para salir a cenar a un lugar- La voz de Hans la hizo salir de sus pensamientos- Esta será la última vez que pasé-

La última vez…

¿Cuántas veces habían dicho eso?

Ella había prometido que sería la última vez que le rogaba que la ponga primera ante todo, la última vez que le pedía una explicación, la última vez que le dejaba romperle el corazón, la última vez que lo dejaba estar en su puerta de esta manera.

Él le había prometido que sería la última vez que la trataba de esa manera, la última vez que se olvidaba de ella, la última vez que elegía a su preciada compañía antes de ella, la última vez que la lastimaba.

-La última vez- Pronunció finalmente la rubia- Te había dicho que era la última vez-

Sus esmeraldas se deslizaron hacía el suelo.

-Lo sé- Susurró- Pero solo te pido una última oportunidad- La miró a los ojos suplicándole, ella podía jurar que había lágrimas en ellos- Solo necesito una última oportunidad-

\- Ya te la di…- Le respondió mientras una lágrima caía. Su voz llena de dolor y resentimiento- Te la di la vez pasada y la otra… Y la anterior…-

El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar. Elsa trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no romper en llanto a lo que venía a continuación. Ya que, en ese momento, se dio cuenta que Hans Westergaard era el único ser en este mundo que podía romper su corazón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-No puedo seguir así-

El ruido de un objeto metálico golpeando el suelo llamó su atención, y el terror empezó a correr por su sangre cuando vio el anillo dorado de compromiso en el suelo. Trató de articular una palabra, de suplicar que no lo deje… Pero solo tuvo la oportunidad de ver como la puerta blanca se cerraba enfrente de él.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas cuanto la realidad lo golpeó.

Por primera vez, los dos cumplieron su promesa… Esa iba a ser la última vez que los dos se lastimarían.

Finalmente, fue la última vez.

* * *

Hello! ¿Cómo están? Así es people, aun sigo con vida. Me he dado cuanta que ha pasado literalmente una año desde que subí algo. Solo diré de que este año empece la faculta y ha consumido mi tiempo y absorbido con lentitud mi energía vital. Pero no voy a renunciar a seguir escribiendo Helsa, son tan lindo *-*

Por ahora solo subiré One-shots, al menos hasta que encuentre un equilibrio e inspiración para empezar una historia.

Espero que les haya gustado, es un poco corta pero no quería darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Nuevamente saque mi inspiración de una canción: "The Last Time" de Taylor Swift y Gary Lightbody. Cuando la escuché, nuestra reina favorita y su sexy pelirrojo se me vinieron a la cabeza como los principales personajes de esta historia.

Aun tengo que subir un One-shot de Kristanna. Casi esta terminado, cuando pasen los parciales esa sera una de mis prioridades, pero hasta ese momento les dejo este fic.

Acepto criticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
